The Prince and His Princess
by Justyourregulardork
Summary: Hi guys this is my first fanfiction! I'm soooooo proud of myself and I hope you enjoy it. OH YEAH I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE SUMMARY :D. The prince finds his princess and they live their lives and fall in love with each other, but there wonderful life takes some twists for the worse. Sorry about the sucky summary I just didn't want to ruin anything. Alright enjoy my story!


The Prince and His Princess

Chapter 1: The Tower

"Oh my god I hate this so much!", princess Lucy exclaimed, irritation clinging on her voice. "I have been stuck in this stupid tower for 16 years! Ugh I'm so done with this place!". Yep she had been stuck in that tower for 16 years, it was no lie. Waiting for someone, she didn't care anymore, to get her out. "Its like a freaking cemetery in here!". But as she looked out the window she saw someone riding towards the tower. "OH MY GOD! I'm saved!" she yelled. Wait hold up she thought. Does this guy seriously have PINK HAIR! I think I'm gonna be sick. I'm so confused right now Lucy thought looking at this Prince. Wait was he even a prince? I don't even care if he's a prince or not, I want to get out of here and that's final. But still PINK HAIR she thought incredulously. That's really something else.

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Prince

Natsu rode up to the tower. "Is this it? I guess so", Natsu said as he looked around. So where is the beautiful princess everyone is talking about, he thought confused. Oh... there she is he thought as he looked up to see princess Lucy staring down at him. "Hiya!", he yelled up at her. Why is she staring like that he thought to himself. Oh well. He got off his horse and scaled the tower with no sweat and got Lucy out of the tower. "Hello", she said with a pleasant smile. Wow she really is something Natsu thought looking at her gorgeous figure. Why is he staring at me like that Lucy thought looking at Natsu. "Alright" Natsu said snapping back to reality, "Let's head to my kingdom" he said with a cheeky smile. Oh wow Lucy thought staring at Natsu, he's actually really cute when he smiles. Maybe I misjudged him about his hair. WAIT WHAT! Am I actually falling for this guy?! I don't even know his name! " Hey what's your name?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu. " Oh yeah I'm an idiot, names Prince Natsu Dragneel. And you are?". "Princess Lucy Heartfilia", Lucy said with a smile. "Alrighty then Miss Lucy let us be off!" Natsu exclaimed as they both climbed onto his horse and rode off towards his kingdom.

Chapter 3: Things get close

They get to Natsu's kingdom and rode into the palace. "Wait um shouldn't you put the horse away then go into the castle?" Lucy asked, confused. Natsu laughed, "Nah the horses live in the castle weirdo". Wait did I hear him right Lucy thought did he say they lived in the castle! "HAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Natsu yelled, laughing. Of course Lucy thought. I should've known she thought to herself smiling. They put the horse away and Natsu toured Lucy around the castle (although he did get lost himself a couple of times). "Here's the room you can stay in for now", Natsu said opening a door and letting Lucy in. It's pretty nice Lucy thought. "Where's your room?", Lucy asked looking at Natsu. He smirked, "You're in it". Wait WHAT Lucy thought screaming in her head. "Wait I have to share a room with you!", Lucy exclaimed. "Yeah, why? What's wrong?". "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATS WRONG!", Lucy yelled. "I refuse to share a bed, better yet a room with you". And they argued like that until night.

Chapter 4: Romance

Lucy had just finished taking a bath and put a towel around her and walked out to find Natsu only wearing boxers, no shirt and no pants, just boxers. She screamed loudly and covered her eyes. "What" Natsu groaned looking a Lucy. "YYou...aaree nnnot wwwwearing... any PANTS!", Lucy sputtered out. "And?", Natsu said looking at her red face. Ugh he'll never understand Lucy thought. "Oh never mind", Lucy said smiling and shaking her head. She got dressed into the gown that was given to her by a maid and climbed into the comfy bed. Natsu climbed into the bed as well. Lucy glared at him and moved away from him. Oh god he snores Lucy thought hearing Natsu snoring loudly. Then Natsu flipped over facing Lucy in his sleep, mumbling softly. Lucy froze, mesmerized by his peaceful expression. Then suddenly Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. She blushed furiously looking over at him. He was whispering quietly " Lucy...Lucy your so beautiful". Wow he'll be so embarrassed if I tell him about this tomorrow she thought evilly. She leaned into his ear and whispered quietly "Sweet dreams Natsu", and kissed him on the cheek lightly. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Chapter 5: The Unexpected Happens

Lucy wakes up to find Natsu practically on top of her, snoring loudly. She giggles to herself and makes her way out of his grasp. She walks to the bathroom to be stopped by the feeling of warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. " What", Lucy said , knowing it was Natsu. " Don't leave", Natsu complained. "Fine I'll stay", Lucy said smiling. They stood there for what seemed for hours until Natsu finally let go and Lucy went to the bathroom. When she came out Natsu asked if she wanted to go riding with him. She laughed seeing him blush, but accepted. They stayed outside for hours together having fun and laughing. Months passed and Lucy stayed longer than she expected. But she knew why she stayed, one word: Natsu. She had never had so much fun with one person in her life. She stayed for the sight of him, his smile, his laugh, basically for him. She didn't want to leave him alone. Then one day that all changed when Natsu proposed to her. She accepted and knew then that she wouldn't have to leave him. The wedding was soooooo romantic in Lucy's mind. Natsu was as red as a beet and was obviously very nervous, which made Lucy laugh. It was one of the best days Lucy ever had and she would never forget it.

Chapter 6: The Day That Changed Too Much

Three years had passed since Natsu and Lucy got married. Surprisingly they had no children yet but they were planning. Lucy had found her parents and all was well...until that day. Caledonia, the rivaling kingdom declared war on Natsu's kingdom. It was all out war until Caledonia kidnapped Queen Lucy, which angered King Natsu very much but in order to save her he had to surrender to Caledonia. Instead of giving the Queen back they planned her execution. Natsu was infuriated but he couldn't risk losing Lucy...Lucy was shaking, she was terrified; I mean who wouldn't be if they were about to be executed. She was lifted onto the podium a dagger at her throat. The countdown had started 5...4...3...2...1...0. It was done, her throat was slit as Natsu screamed and yelled as the guards held him back. Lucy's lifeless body collapsed on the hard floor. At that moment Natsu remembered a special time in his life when he found Lucy in that tall tower that fateful day. He sprinted over to her body tears flowing down his cheeks, sobbing uncontrollably as he held her in his arms. It started raining that day, it seemed that even the heavens were crying for the loss of a beautiful queen.

Chapter 7: There Is Life

Lucy was gasping for air. How am I still alive she thought confused. She looked to her right to find a smiling, crying Natsu sitting in a chair next to her bed and on her left a little girl with blue hair smiling at her. Natsu suddenly jumped on her crying hugging her. She smiled hugging him back as he kissed her cheek repeatedly. He pulled back and kissed his wife on the lips, wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back grinning like a lovestruck idiot. She smiled, she loved this moron so much. "Who's this?", she asked looking at the little smiling girl. "I'm Wendy, Natsu's little sister. It's very nice to meet you Queen Lucy". "You too", Lucy said smiling. I have a feeling that this could be a great start of friendship Lucy thought looking at Wendy. One year passes from Lucy's almost death. Natsu and Lucy have 3 kids, twin boys and one girl. The couple couldn't be any happier. THE END!

And that was my first fanfiction. Tell me what you think of it in the reviews thanks so much

Justyourregulardork


End file.
